Who You Are
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Yoyoman and a guest. This is a sequel to Rainbow Cave, in this one Selene and Fredrick have twin babies named Crystal and Alexander II. Everyone is happy about the news even the Negative Force who take Crystal from them to make her their new queen. Selene calls on the Finding Nemo gang to help her. Will they save her? Enjoy :)


King Fredrick and Queen Selene was living happily ever after as Dory predicted in their happy kingdom not to far away from the Reef where their friends are at. Selena and Fredrick were very blessed with twins that they named Crystal and Alexander II after his grandfather. They love both of their children very much. Word of the new princess and prince go far throughout the ocean. Everyone was very happy to hear the good news, even the Negative Force was very happy to hear. The leader of the Negative Force has a plan to make to make Crystal the new queen. They don't want to make her cry because they know that would alert the parents about their child. They wanted to do this as calmly as possible. They swim their way over to the kingdom and make their way to the castle, the castle is beautiful and huge made completely of coral with mixed colors that made the castle shine there was purple, blue, bright pink, splattered greens but not too much as to not upset the bright colors in this coral as the green coral isn't that bright it is very dark, and neon yellow. They watch Crystal and Alexander play with their parents and watch to see what room they take the twins to for their nap to discover that it is the highest tower room reserved for the King and Queen. They don't get to upset at that as they figured that they would want the twins to them after Selene being gone for so long. They wait until they are sure that the parents were out of the room before they swam up the tower and snuck into the room where they find a bed made out of sponge for the king and queen and a sponge crib for the babies to sleep in. They gently scoop up little Crystal who looks a lot like her mother and leave before Alexander wakes up crying that his sister is gone. Selene and Fredrick panic tearing the castle apart when a guard comes up to the crying parents holding Alexander close to them.

"Your majesty we found some of this oil like substance in master Alexander's crib," says a guard.

Selene looks and automatically knows who took them but she doesn't want the guards to storm in there and take the chance of her baby being gone forever.

"Go get Dory and her friends here immediately," says Selene.

They are confused and look at Fredrick for help.

"Your queen has spoken, she knows what she is doing to help protect her baby. Do as she asks and get her friends here now," says Fredrick.

"Yes, your majesty," says the guards.

They leave as quickly as possible going to the reef where everyone is actually having a relaxing day at home when the guards come up to them.

"Dory! Your friends and you must come at once," says the guard leader.

"Oh okay," says Dory.

She goes to go along with it but Marlin and Hank stop her not knowing who they are.

"Who are you?" asks Marlin.

"We are the royal guards of Queen Selene and King Fredrick we need you all to come with us now, there has been an emergency at the palace," says the guard leader.

They get super worried and follow the guards the whole week trip to the castle. The others try to get more information out of the guards on what is going on but the guards tell them over and over again that they are not allowed to say. They finally get there and Selene hugs each and every one of them just happy to see them and that they made it there okay.

"Come in quickly please, I need help." says Selene.

"What's wrong?" asks Destiny.

"I will tell you inside please come in quickly," says Selene.

They follow her in confused and meet her son which they coo over and play with him and his ball.

"Where's your daughter sweetie?" asks Jenny.

"That's why I need your help the Negative Force took her. I didn't want my guards to get her because I didn't want my baby harmed in anyway please you have to help me," says Selene.

"Aww of course we will help you, you don't have to worry we will get your child back," says Dory.

The others nod in agreement, Nemo looks up and asks if he could play with Alexander for a little bit before they went.

"Of course, Nemo," says Selene with a smile.

Nemo smiles and plays with Alexander trying to help keep his mind off the fact that his sister is missing. Then the gang leave going back to the rainbow cave with Selene while King Fredrick takes care of Alexander. They start looking everywhere for baby Crystal when the negative force tries to stop them from the distance like they did before they are able to fight it off by keeping positive thoughts in their heads. Two guards named Nyx and Will come in and start fighting the gang. Dory gets a little flashback from a similar story on two siblings who were taken when they were little and brought into the Negative Force.

"Lulu?" says Dory.

Nyx freezes along with her brother and a bunch of memories come at them of playing and being kidnapped with her brother will. Her memories help bring back Will's memories as well and they come to their true forms as little orange boxfish with little kissy face.

"Will?" says Lulu.

"Lulu!" says Will.

They hug happily making the others happy.

"Are you okay?" asks Marlin.

"We are thanks to you wonderful fish, for helping us we will help you reunite her majesty with the queen," says the siblings.

"Thank you," says Selene.

They start on their journey again and have to free other fish in their journey they get to an open area where the leader is waiting with Crystal.

"Crystal!" says Selene.

"Mama!" says Crystal.

"Such a loving reunion, but I am afraid I won't give her up. She is our queen. Oh forgive me, my name is Robert captain of the negative force," says Robert.

"Please be understanding, she's my baby," says Selene.

"Hmm..I am an understanding man so if you come back my dear you can have your precious daughter back," says Robert.

Selene sits there and thinks for a second before Nemo answers.

"No way! She isn't going to let her children be motherless. She loves her children very much!" says Nemo.

"Thank you, Nemo," says Selene.

"Not that much I see, get them," says Robert.

There is a lot of fights going on between the fish and the Negative Force but thanks to the rainbow gem and everyone's positive energies the Negative Force get set free all except Robert who created them in the first place. They quickly turn on him seeing that he is outnumbered he abandons Crystal and leaves quickly. Selene takes Crystal holding her close before helping the fish who were cursed back home safe where they belong with their loved ones who have never gave up hope on them returning home one day. The others return to Queen Selene's and King Fredrick's castle where Crystal is hugged close by the whole family.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," says King Fredrick.

"You all were so brave and I couldn't have gotten my baby back without you. You all are heros and for that I award you all the badge of heros," says Queen Selene.

"Thank you, your majesties," says the group.

They bow with respect and accept the honor, but not only that there was a huge banquet in the middle of town to celebrate the return of the princess and the new heroes of the kingdom, there was food, games and a wonderful parade for them all.

The End


End file.
